The present application is directed to the sterile welding (connect) or disconnect procedures utilized in welding/disconnect of plastic tubes. Various patents of the assignee relate to devices which could be used for welding or disconnecting various plastic tubes for various purposes. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,753,697, 4,770,735, 4,793,880, 4,832,773, 4,864,101, 4,897,138, 4,913,756, 4,933,036, 5,141,592, 5,156,701, 5,158,630, 5,209,800, 5,244,552, 5,248,359, 5,256,229 and 5,279,685.
In the use of such devices and other devices wherein plastic tubes are heated in order to accomplish the welding of two tube sections, or the cutting through or melting of a single tube, aerosol particles are created. For example, where the plastic tubes are made from polyvinylchloride (PVC), the PVC material emits plastic aerosol particles in the air. The creation of such particles results in cloudiness in the general area of the device with its attendant disadvantages.